


Amortentia

by thefriendlymushroom



Series: Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts Imagines [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Howarts Age!Newt, Other, Potions Class, Reader-Insert, Slytherin!Reader - Freeform, minor blood, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefriendlymushroom/pseuds/thefriendlymushroom
Summary: Request: can we have one where newt is too busy pining over a slytherin that he doesn’t notice said slytherin’s blatantly obvious attempts at pointing out that she likes him? thank you!AKA, Reader and Newt are in potions, brewing--what else?--amortentia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also can be found on my tumblr, here https://kaylaxwrites.tumblr.com/post/155787300766/amortentia-newt-x-slytherinreader

You caught Newt staring at you over breakfast one morning, even with the Ravenclaw table between yours and his. You winked at him and he blushed, looking down into his oatmeal. Sweet Merlin, why is he so adorable? you thought.

Across the Great Hall, Newt was berating himself. Knock it off, he thought, she doesn’t like you. He had to stop staring at you at meal times. He had the worst habit of it, but couldn’t seem to shake it. Get over her—she clearly doesn’t fancy you.

Before he could get too into beating himself up, the bell rang, signaling it was time for the first class of the day. You hurried to meet him outside of the Hall. Catching up with him, you bumped into his shoulder. You loved seeing the blush across his cheeks. “Hey, Newt,” you said.

“Hello, Y/N,” he replied, the tops of his cheeks turning pink. There it is, you thought.

“Are you ready for potions today?” Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were paired up for potions this term. You made sure at the beginning of the semester that Newt was your potions partner, despite your best friend sharing the class with you. “I heard we’re brewing amortentia!”

Newt gulped. “That will be…interesting, to say the least.” He smiled at you. You smiled back.

It didn’t take long for the two of you to reach the potions classroom, along with your classmates. The room smelled absolutely amazing upon your arrival. You noticed the rumors were correct—there was cauldron of the amortentia potion sitting in the middle of the classroom. Its smoked curled its way up to the ceiling. You couldn’t smell it just yet, but you had an inkling of what—or rather—who it would smell like.

Professor Tremlett, the resident Potions Master, gathered you and the other students around the cauldron. Several classmates try to jostle their way ahead to get a closer look—and smell. Eventually, you and Newt made your way to the front to see the mother-of-pearl-colored potion.

“What does it smell like for you?” Newt whispered to you.

You thought a moment. “It smells like…cologne and animal feed and the air after it rains.” You smiled up at him, hoping he would get the hint—those were all things that smelled like him. Surely he’d notice.

“That’s-that’s very nice, Y/N.”

…and he didn’t notice. Why was he so damn oblivious?

You sat at your usual table, waiting for Newt to gather the ingredients from the supply closet. You opened your book to the correct page and mentally went through the steps needed to properly brew the potion. You and Newt worked well without incident. At least, all went well until Newt tried to cut open the Sopophorus bean.

As he pressed down with the knife, the bean flew across the table and the knife landed on Newt’s thumb instead. He hissed, immediately sticking his thumb in his mouth as a poor attempt to stop the bleeding.

“Oh, Newt,” you said, “let me see.” You pulled a handkerchief from your bookbag and Newt placed his hand in the middle of it. “It’s not so bad.” You wrapped your handkerchief around his thumb. “Here, just keep pressure on it and you’ll be good.” You placed a kiss over his thumb. “All better,” you smiled.

“Th-thanks,” he said.

You carried on brewing the potion. Newt read to you the instructions as his thumb stopped bleeding. By the end of the class, you and Newt had brewed on of the only half-way decent potions.

“Hey, Newt,” you called, stopping Newt as the two of you were leaving potions. “That essay Profess Tremlett assigned? Do you want to work on it together tonight? Meet in the library at four?”

Newt smiled. “That sounds great,” he replied.

“Great.” You mirrored his smile. “I’ll see you then!” You reached up on your toes to kiss him on the cheek. “Bye, Newt!” You turned abruptly and hurried down the hall to your dormitory. You couldn’t let Newt see you blushing at your own actions.

Later that afternoon, you showed up early to your study “date.” You recognized Newt’s voice and that he was talking to someone. You hung back, out of sight, as to not intrude on their conversation. You were trying not to eavesdrop until Newt said your name.

“She doesn’t like me,” you overheard Newt saying to his friend. “There’s no way Y/N likes me.”

Before his friend could argue that statement, you barged around the bookcase, where you were hidden. “You’re joking, Newt Scamander,” you deadpanned. He honestly thought you didn’t like him? After all the hints you dropped? He shook his head, blushing furiously. “You’re an idiot,” you sighed, marching up to him.

You reached up on your toes, hooking your arms around his neck. You looked in his eyes a moment before kissing him firmly. He didn’t react for the first one, two, three counts, and you were about to pull away, but then his arms were around your waist and he was kissing you back. He pressed you against the bookcase, the shelves digging into your back, but you didn’t care. Your hands were in his hair now and you knew nothing else but him, nothing else but his lips on yours.

When your lungs began to burn, you broke apart, resting your foreheads on each other’s. “You know,” you said, “I never asked you what your amortentia smelled like.”

“It smells like you.”


End file.
